


Brown-Hazel Eyes

by OneTooManyBias



Category: Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Valkyrie Profile Series, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTooManyBias/pseuds/OneTooManyBias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hrist's eyes intrigued Silmeria. Why was she different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown-Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that came to me during my inspiration blast this month. A bit of sisterly cuteness to you, guys, while my long fanfic is still in the oven. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm brazilian. Hope you like it!

"Why your eyes aren't blue?" Silmeria asked. The little girl was very curious, more than normal for her age. Ever since she started talking, she fired questions at her sisters, silly childish questions. Along her 4 years, 3 after learning to talk, she had already asked why the sky was blue countless times and the answer has never satisfied her. The next question usually was why Odin would want the sky to be blue and once again she wouldn't be satisfied. Then she would continue to ask why, but would be ignored at that point and go search for someone else. This time though she noticed something that made her change the routine: Hrist's eye color.   
This intrigued the little girl more than the sky. Hers and Lenneth's were blue, yet Hrist's was a shade of brown close to hazel, sometimes a bit golden in the light. She knew Hrist was different from her and Lenneth, but she always thought it was because she's older. Silmeria looked up for her, she wanted to be just like Hrist, but just couldn't stop asking.

They were sitting on the floor of their room in the beautiful Valhalla. The two were exhausted after a day of playing with Lenneth, but the middle sister was still showering, her hair taking a longer time to be washed due to its length. The black haired sighed and rolled her eyes, blurting out the same answer she gave to all of Silmeria's questions.

"Because Odin wanted it."

"But why would he want you to be different from us?"

"I don't know. Does that even matter?"

"It does. You are my sister. Why are you so different?"

"Because Odin wanted it." She repeated annoyed.

"That's not an actual answer!!!"

"Why does that even matter, Silmeria?"

The little blonde closed her eyes, lost in thought. She didn't knew why, but it matters. She was still thinking when Lenneth bounced over to them.

"Hrist, braid my hair?" She asked, brush and ribbon in hand, her hair still wet.

"Sure." Hrist smiled at her. Lenneth beamed and sat in front of her.

"And your hair is dark..." Silmeria pointed out.

"I know." Hrist answered matter-of-factly, brushing Lenneth's long silver-blue strands.

"But mine and Lenneth's are light!"

"She's asking again? We don't know why the sky is blue, Sil." Lenneth giggled.

"I'm not asking that again. I'm just wondering why Hrist is different."

_Gods, she asks too much_ , Hrist thought. She sat the brush aside and began to part the middle sister's hair. She couldn't wait for her 10th birthday, when she would finally start her training. Even though she was going to miss her sisters, it might be good to get rid of Silmeria's questions for a while.

"Why does it matter?" Lenneth asked. She also couldn't understand why the littlest valkyrie was so curious. She also had some questions, but not that frequently. Once again, Silmeria stayed quiet.

Hrist braided Lenneth's hair expertise, quickly and beautifully. Not a hair was out of place, the battle maiden only accepting perfection in anything she did. She then tied it up with a blue ribbon that matched the girl's eyes.

"Ready." She announced. Lenneth looked over her shoulder at the braid and smiled.

"Perfect as always, sister! One day, I'll learn how to braid my hair like this."

"I'm sure you will."

"Thank you so much."

"That's what I'm here for."

"No, really, it's amazing."

"Glad you liked it."

"It's the most beautiful braid I've ever seen!"

"Lenneth!"

"Okay, okay." She laughed, standing up.

"Your favorite color is dark purple..." Silmeria said.

"And what about it?" Hrist groaned.

"Mine is light purple and Lenneth's is blue."

"So?"

"Yours is dark..."

"And? I just like it, Sil."

"But why are you different?"

"I've already answered it. Why does it matter?"

"Because..." She trailed off, playing with the string of her white dress.

"You don't know." The oldest sister stated.

"I do know!"

"Do not."

"I do!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"Fine, you do."

"No, I don't! Wait? What?"

"See."

"You're confusing me! I do know!"

"Then why?"

"Because...Because I love you." She said shyly.

"What?" Hrist was stunned. Silmeria had already said that sometimes, but she never thought the girl would be so bothered with their differences because of it.

"I love you, sister. I want to know why you don't look like me. Are you...not my sister?" She was almost crying.

"Of course I am. I just look a little different. That's all."

"Promise? Promise me that no matter what you'll still be my sister?"

Hrist smiled, then stood up and hugged her. "Having a sister is a bond for eternity, Sil. Especially in our case. No matter how many thousand years we live, I'll always be your sister."

"Feeling a bit excluded here!" Lenneth said.

"Group hug!" Silmeria squealed. Lenneth ran over to them and joined the hug.

"Enough, enough!" Hrist declared, stepping back. The other two laughed at her. "No more of this emotional thing, let's play hide and seek! I'll count." She closed her eyes and leaned against a wall. The corner of her lips turned upward slightly as she heard the other two valkyries run. She couldn't wait for her training to start, but, more than that, she couldn't wait to train alongside her beloved sisters.


End file.
